Saudade: Before The Dawn
by GreenNinja23
Summary: A very long one shot showing snippets of the characters of Saudade and their lives before the end of the world.


**The much awaited one shot. So be warned this is by far the longest one shot I've ever written. It's 39 pages, 16,241 words. Its basically little snippets of our character's lives before the outbreak.**

 **I only own the OCs. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _~Kate Green~_

 _*Six months before outbreak*_

Kate smiled to herself as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She could hear muffled voices outside her door and quickly pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't ruin their surprise. Today, Kate was turning eighteen. The big one-eight! She was now officially a young adult and able to legally do things she couldn't yesterday; it felt good.

Quickly rolling back over when she heard the door open, Kate tried to even out her breathing so her guests would still think she was asleep. She could hear more shuffling before their voices rang out loudly throughout the room.

"Happy birthday!"

Kate jumped a foot in the air, not expecting them to be so loud and ended up flinging herself off her bed and onto the floor. Her brothers immediately burst into laughter as her face flushed heavily. Kate glanced up to glare at them and was stunned to see Maya and Troy standing in her room across from her. Maya smiled at her kindly and reached down to help her up. Kate felt exposed in Vincent's boxers and her thin tank top but no one seemed to notice.

Troy smiled at her brightly and reached over to wrap her in a tight hug. She smiled into his shoulder when he picked her up and spun her lightly. Kate felt like she was on cloud nine when Troy released her from his warm hug but kept his arm around her shoulder. Her parents both offered her hugs and kisses before heading downstairs to get her breakfast.

Vincent grinned as he shoved two roses into her hands. He wrapped an arm around Mason's shoulders.

"Those are from us!" He told her proudly. Kate rolled her eyes affectionately and leaned down to smell her flowers, slightly leaning more into Troy's arms. Maya pulled a bag up from the floor and pulled out the top of a light blue dress. It was soft and smooth and Kate immediately fell in love with it.

"This is from me!" Maya announced happily. "If you want to, you can wear it for your party tonight."

Kate nodded and Maya easily turned and hung it up in her closet. Kate was going to have a _Tangled_ themed birthday and she had spent weeks looking for a dress, only to have Maya solve her problem for her. Once it got dark, her family was going to play "I See the Light." as they released lanterns into the sky. Kate was so excited and she was even happier knowing Troy was going to be there watching them with her.

"I definitely will. Thank you Maya."

Maya smiled and glanced over at Troy before the small girl began to push Mason and Vincent out of the room. Kate blushed heavily when her best friend winked at her. Vincent whined as he got closer to the door. Her brothers weren't morons; they knew about her feelings and they both knew exactly what Maya was doing.

"Oh _ew_ Maya!" Vincent moaned. "Don't be a wingman! That's our sister!"

"And that's my best friend." Maya told him with a giggle. "It's my job to get you guys out of the way. We should go help your parents anyway. I'm sure there's bacon down there for you Vince."

Kate watched her younger brother's face split into a large grin before he was rushing out of her room and down the stairs. If you wanted Vincent to do anything, giving him bacon was a good choice. Mason shot her a look but he easily let Maya lead him out of her bedroom. Once they were alone, Kate turned to Troy nervously. He didn't seem as affected as her about being alone.

Despite the fact it was her birthday and she was receiving gifts, Kate realized that this morning wasn't any different from any others. Her parents did Saturday breakfast mornings weekly and Troy and Maya were always present for all of them. Her party was going to start later on in the day but Kate could guess that they would all be passing the time with video games and food; just like they did every Saturday. It may be repetitive but Kate wouldn't trade those times for anything. Troy slowly unwrapped his arm from her shoulder and Kate quickly refocused. He seemed mildly nervous and her heart began to dance in her chest.

"Troy?"

Troy smiled bashfully and walked out into the hall, only to return seconds later with a small wrapped gift. It was a rectangle and if Kate didn't know any better, she would think he gave her a video game. Based on his pink cheeks and nervous grin, she could guess it wasn't. Kate smiled to herself as she slowly began to unwrap the gift. When the pink wrapping was gone, Kate froze as she looked at her gift.

It was two side by side pictures of the two of them.

Troy had given her framed pictures she didn't even know he had.

The one on the left was a picture of them when they were younger. Kate recognized the blue jacket she always wore to kindergarten instantly. Troy was in the second grade. She was laughing in the picture as a muddy Troy offered her a wilted flower. Kate remembered taking the flower from him before tackling him back into the mud to play with her and Mason.

The one on the right was much newer, only taken a month ago at her high school graduation party. She was wearing a beautiful dress, her hair curled and a bright smile on her face. Troy was dressed up nicely in a dress shirt and slacks, his arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders and his smile leaving her breathless. She didn't know how he had gotten this second picture. Troy reached up to rub the back of his head.

"I've had that graduation picture for a while. Your mom gave me a copy after she got them printed out. I made you a copy for the frame…I have mine hanging up in my room."

Kate felt her knees growing weaker at the information and she was thankful her bed was next to her because she was sure she was about to faint. Troy smiled shyly.

"I didn't really know what to get you until Mason said you really enjoy seeing pictures from our pasts. I just wanted you to know…uh…you know that I'm always going to be here for you and if you need anyone to talk to…um yeah I can be that person and um….yeah."

Kate laughed at his nervous explanation before pulling him into a tight hug. Troy instantly wrapped his arms around her, completely used to her hugging him and Kate melted against his chest. He was warm; he smelled musky and felt like _home._ Kate snuggled into his shoulder.

" _Thank you."_ She whispered. It wasn't a love confession but this gift was so _Troy_ that she was going to remember this moment.

Hours later, when her lanterns were floating in the sky and "I See The Light" was playing throughout the air, Kate slowly reached down to intertwine her fingers with Troy's. She quickly realized, picture or not, she would always remember her special moments with him. She was happy.

0~0~0~0~0

 _~Mason Green~_

 _*Eight months before outbreak*_

Mason chuckled to himself from his spot on the deck as he watched Kate completely miss the target and huff. Troy was giving her and Vincent a crash course in shooting a bow and she was struggling. Vincent seemed to be a natural and was easily hitting the target before shooting his sister a teasing grin. That only angered Kate further and Mason was sure if Troy wasn't there, Kate would be tackling Vincent to the ground.

The air was warm, a clear signal that summer was coming soon and Mason shut his eyes so he could enjoy it. He could hear his parents cooking dinner happily in the kitchen through the open door and the sound made him smile to himself. Even after all those years together, his parents still acted like high school sweethearts. It made him happy seeing them together. A gentle hand on his shoulder made Mason open his eyes. Maya smiled back at him before offering him a glass of lemonade; his mother's recipe. He took it gratefully and she sat down next to him.

"Kate's seconds away from ignoring Troy and tackling Vincent to the ground." Maya informed him with a giggle. Mason smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He shook his head. "That girl; she's always such a drama queen."

"Vincent's just a punk." Maya argued playfully. "It's a surprise he hasn't gotten tackled more often."

"They're both crazy." Mason conceded with a grin. He took a long sip of his lemonade and almost moaned at the taste. Maya smiled as she watched him but ultimately fell into a comfortable silence next to him. Mason was the type to enjoy silence and was thankful that Maya understood that but today, he felt different. Maybe it was the warm weather or the light hearted atmosphere but he wanted her to keep talking.

"Have you thought about where you want to go to college?"

Maya sighed and Mason worried he had asked a bad question. He had stayed closer to home to be closer to his family but he knew Maya wanted to get as far away from her grandfather as she could. Mason could see the bruises; everyone could but Maya wouldn't leave him no matter how many times Kate begged her too. She could use college as an excuse.

"No. I'm too nervous to think about it. I've applied to a few colleges, both close and far but I haven't heard anything back. I'm graduating in two months and my future is right in _front of me_ but I can't help but feel like I'm going to be stuck standing still in Oakwood."

Maya glanced over at him and her eyes quickly widened in panic. She threw her hands up passively.

"Oh! Not that there's anything wrong with staying in Oakwood!" She cried out worriedly. "I know you're doing well at your school so obviously staying here could be a good thing! I didn't mean-"

"Maya chill out, it's okay. I knew what you meant." Mason laughed quietly. "You and I have different situations. I _wanted_ to stay despite the fact that I had other options. I have a good family that loves and supports me. Why wouldn't I stay? You on the other hand…"

"It's not always bad." Maya told him quietly. "I know you guys see the bruises and cuts but he doesn't do that all the time. When I clean and cook and come home with good grades, it's like he's my old grandpa again. He even said I remind him of my mom; you know…before she left us to travel the world. Apparently she could have gone anywhere she wanted and instead of settling for one place, she chose them all."

Mason quietly watched Maya. She stared out ahead of them, silently watching Troy and his siblings attempt to shoot a bow. She was smiling almost ruefully but her eyes held no sadness or grief. She had moved on from what had happened and Maya was the type to only move forward. Mason admired her for it.

"You're one of the strongest people I've ever met you know that?" He asked quietly. He was mildly embarrassed so when Maya turned to stare at him in surprise, Mason kept his gaze forward. "And I'm not just saying that because you're my sister's best friend. The things you have had to put up with; the things you've gone through would break other people or at least make them cruel to the world. You're always looking at the bright side even when there might not be one and you're constantly looking forward. It's admirable you know? I wouldn't worry too much about your future; someone like you is going to have plenty of options. I have no doubt you'll be happy Maya."

Maya sniffed and Mason's eyes widened in panic. When he spun to see her smiling tearfully, he sighed loudly in relief. They were tears of joy. He gave her an annoyed look but she continued to smile at him. Mason rolled his eyes affectionately and shrugged before turning back to watch his siblings.

"You always have a family here Maya. We all love you okay?"

"Mason?"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm glad you decided to stay close to home. I'm glad you're here."

Mason turned to see Maya smiling at him shyly. He grinned back at her softly as his parents brought out food to set on the table. It was still warm enough to eat outside. Troy immediately turned his back to the Green siblings and started heading towards the meat. Once Troy's eyes were off of her, Kate quickly dove and tackled her little brother to the ground; their bows flying from their hands. Mason chuckled and offered Maya hand up. Once they were both standing, he smiled at her once more.

"I am too."

0~0~0~0~0

 _~Maya Cooper~_

 _*Three months before the outbreak*_

Maya flinched and held her breath as she waited for her grandfather to pass by. The house was dark and the only sound that could be heard was his annoyed grunts and the sound of his cane hitting the floor. She had promised Kate she would be at her house before six but she knew she was going to be late. Maya had wanted to run home first and tidy things up for her grandpa before she left for the weekend. She had already made dinner and left two trays of food in the fridge for him so he wouldn't have to make anything while she was gone.

Maya hadn't wanted to see him so she ran home while he was at his doctor appointment. He wasn't supposed to be back until seven but when she saw his car pull up into the driveway at five fifty, Maya had panicked and hid in the closet. She cupped a hand over her mouth so he couldn't hear any sounds she might make.

"Idiot girl." He grumbled under his breath. He waddled to the kitchen and pulled out of the trays she had left for him. Seconds later, he threw the tray to the floor and growled. "She _knows_ I don't like chicken! How could she make an entire tray of it! When she gets back that _estúpida_ is going to be reminded who runs this damn house."

Maya flinched as she recognized the Spanish word for idiot girl. He liked chicken last week! Maya sank down to the closet floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She could hear him rummaging through the fridge before a beer top popped open. She bit her lip as he waddled past the closet into the living room to watch TV.

Forty minutes later, Maya turned her phone back on and saw several missed messages from Kate and even a few from Mason. It was past six. Maya slowly sat up, ignoring the pain in her butt from sitting too long and peeked out the closet door. The TV was still on and the light from the screen allowed her to see her grandfather fast asleep on the couch. Slowly and very carefully, Maya opened the closet door and grabbed her overnight bag. She quietly texted both Mason and Kate that she was on her way before creeping towards the door.

She took one last glance at her grandfather's sleeping form and frowned. He adjusted in his sleep and she noticed he didn't have a blanket covering him. Lightly touching his arm, she felt how cold his skin was. Maya hesitated but slowly grabbed a blanket and covered him with it. She froze in fear when he grunted but he merely smacked his lips before rolling his head to the left; he was still asleep and now he would be warm.

Maya left the house quickly after that.

When she arrived at the Green house, she felt her heart warm when she saw the lights on and inviting. Mrs. Green opened the door with a bright smile and hugged her tightly. Maya held onto her a little longer than usual but she didn't care. Mrs. Green simply hugged her tighter and kissed her head lovingly.

"I'm so happy to see you." Mrs. Green whispered to her. She pulled away and quickly ushered Maya inside. The Green home was warm and smelt of chocolate chip cookies; something Maya had dreamed her home would smell of. Maya waved at Mr. Green and he raised his cup in greeting.

"Hey Maya." He called out kindly. "Kate and the boys are upstairs if you want to head up there. There are some cookies in the kitchen if you want em! My suggestion? Grab a few before Vince gets down here and finds them; Lord knows there won't be any left when he's done."

Maya giggled and nodded in agreement. Vincent normally ate three times what everyone else did in the house and she knew if she waited, all the cookies would be gone. Mrs. Green happily walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small tub to fill for her. When she returned with it, Maya held up her hands.

"Oh no. Mrs. Green, I wouldn't want to take that many!"

Both parents chuckled and Maya felt a small blush erupting across her face in embarrassment. Mrs. Green handed her the tub with a smile.

"Maya you deserve all the cookies you want. Vincent is going to eat almost all of them and I have no problem making more if we need them."

Maya glanced down at the cookies and felt a few tears burn at her eyes from the gesture. She didn't let them fall and simply nodded in thanks. Mrs. Green kissed her head once more before returning to her husband's side. Maya watched them cuddle on the couch and felt envy fill her. Why couldn't her parents be like that? Why was she stuck with someone who didn't want her? Maya slowly trekked up the stairs and shook her head. Thinking like that wasn't going to get her anywhere.

When she hit the top step, Maya heard Mason and Vincent playing video games in Vincent's room; both boys shouting at the TV as their characters died. She giggled to herself and passed them to head for Kate's room. When she pushed open the door, Kate glanced up from her book and smiled at her as she got off the bed.

"Hey there you are." She called out tiredly. Kate stretched as Maya walked further into her room. "I was worried when you didn't respond to any of my texts. You okay?"

"How could I not be?" Maya asked, deflecting from answering Kate's real question of whether or not her grandfather hurt her again. She held up the cookie tub. "Your mom gave me cookies."

Kate gave her a look, which Maya ignored and sighed loudly before nodding and tugging her further into the room. Maya smiled as Kate prepared her TV for their bad movie night. She grabbed their pillows and blankets from Kate's closet and got everything ready for them. Kate reached behind the TV to check the input.

"Hey Maya? Can you head downstairs and grab some snacks for us? I know mom put some soda in the fridge for us if you wanna grab that too."

"I'm on it."

Maya ran into both Green boys when she made it to the kitchen. They were happily munching on cookies and both gave her a smile when she passed them. Mason handed her two soda jugs as she grabbed chips.

"Bad movie night?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Maya giggled and nodded. Mason and Vincent had sat in with them a few times when they did this but both boys thought they were weird for enjoying bad movies.

"It's fun!" Maya reminded him. "Kate and I always come up with the best jokes and Vincent can always point out the editing errors."

"Not too hard." Vincent scoffed as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth. "I mean those movies only get one star for a reason."

Maya smiled at him and uneasily attempted to carry everything back upstairs. Vincent sighed dramatically before grabbing the bags of chips from her.

"Okay Maya if you _insist_ on me helping you, I will." Vincent moaned. "I suppose I'm going to have to eat these chips as we go upstairs too; you know to make the load easier."

Mason rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the soda jugs from her hands and ushered her in front of him. Vincent easily ran up the stairs and into Kate's room ahead of them. Maya giggled when she heard her best friend shriek in surprise.

" _Vincent! You got chips everywhere!"_

"Guess I'm going to have to eat them all then!"

Mason chuckled lightly behind her. Maya turned to face him when she hit the top of the stairs. He smirked at her and shrugged.

"You should come over and stay more often." He advised lightly. Maya held back a sigh. "It's never boring around here."

Both of them jumped when another crash sounded in Kate's room. Maya shook her head.

"No it's definitely not boring." She agreed as they walked into Kate's room. After spending ten minutes cleaning up Vincent's mess and another fifteen getting the four of them settled, Maya found herself squeezed in between Kate and Mason as they all stared up at Kate's TV. Their first bad movie of the night had only just started and Vincent and Kate were already making jokes about it. She glanced around at the three siblings and found herself smiling.

They so easily welcomed her into their home and they acted like she belonged there. Maya felt Mason shift as he casually threw an arm around her shoulder to rest on the bed frame behind her. She smiled at him shyly before she felt Kate's head drop on her shoulder. Vincent handed her a bowl of popcorn with a bright grin and Maya felt her heart warm with her love for this family. She cuddled into both Kate and Mason and tried to commit the feeling to memory.

Any time she was at home and scared, she would think back on this moment and remember just how happy these people made her.

0~0~0~0~0

 _~Troy Lucas~_

 _*Four months before outbreak*_

Troy ran a hand through his damp hair as he walked out of his room. His legs were still sore from his earlier work out but he was feeling good after his shower. His mom was talking happily with his step dad in the kitchen and he smiled at both of them as he reached in to grab a water bottle.

"Hey kid." His step dad Steven called out. "How was it today?"

"Little rougher but I wanted to push myself. Got a good sweat going."

Steven nodded in approval as his mother cooed loudly and stepped around the counter to grip both of his damp cheeks lovingly. She brushed some of his wet, black hair out of his eyes and tugged his head down so she could kiss his nose.

"Oh look at my sweet little boy Steven!" His mother fussed. "He grew up to be _so_ handsome! My beautiful baby."

Troy blushed lightly as his mother began to pepper kisses across his face. Steven chuckled and simply shrugged when Troy shot him a pleading look. This wasn't uncommon. Troy's mother was constantly showering him with affection; he was her only child, it was normal. He loved his mother more than anyone and always was happy to be on the receiving end of her kisses. He hugged her tightly before prying himself from her grip.

"Well I'd love to try and hang out but I'm going to head over to the Green's."

"Who are you going to see?" Steven asked almost teasingly. Troy caught his mother's knowing smile and wondered what she looked so smug for. "Kate or Mason?"

"Both?" He answered cluelessly. His mother sighed and smiled. "Kate is singing today in town for some charity thing and I promised I'd come over beforehand and Mason wanted to shoot the bows together."

"Well, have fun Sweetheart." His mother dismissed with another smile. "Be sure to tell Mrs. Green hello for me won't you dear?"

"Sure Mom. I'll see you later!" Troy easily threw on his shoes and shouted out behind him as he opened the door. "Love you guys!"

He barely heard his mother call back 'love you too!' before he was out the door. If he would have stayed any longer, he would have seen Steven barely containing his laughter. Troy's mother rolled her eyes affectionately and gently slapped her husband's chest.

"Don't laugh!" She giggled unable to help herself. "I think it's cute he doesn't notice. He's blissfully oblivious."

"Gotta be hard on Kate though dontcha think?" Steven shook his head. "Mason too. It's always weird when your best friend and little sister are soul mates."

Troy's mother sighed wistfully and let Steven lovingly wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She grasped his arms happily and shut her eyes.

"Soul mates huh?" She whispered. "What a nice thought. They would make the cutest babies."

"Slow down Grandma." Steven joked. "We have to get him a date first."

 _At the Green House:_

Troy easily walked into the house and waved when Mason's parents smiled at him from their spots in the living room. He could hear Vincent running around upstairs as he walked into the kitchen. As Troy grabbed another water bottle, he saw Mason and Kate through the window. Kate was holding a piece of paper and worriedly biting her lip as she stared at Mason. Troy watched Mason load an arrow, pull the string back and fire effortlessly before turning to his sister with a sigh. Troy smiled to himself.

He always felt his heart warm when he watched his two best friends; they were some of the most precious people to him. He cared greatly for Maya and Vincent and even Mason's parents but Kate and Mason would always be special to him. Shaking his head, Troy eagerly walked outside and took a sip from his water bottle as he approached the siblings.

"But do you think I should hold the note longer for that or no? I mean I could hold it easier but I'm worried it would be too long you know? Then everyone would be standing there thinking I'm super weird because I'm just awkwardly holding this note then I'll probably freeze up on stage and we'll all be so humiliated that we'll have to leave town and change our names! Oh my god, I've never had a name besides Kate! What would my fake name be? Would I even like it? _Mason!"_

Mason saw him first and Troy grinned. He snickered lightly as Mason looked completely relieved. He reached over to shove Troy towards Kate, who squeaked when their chests bumped. Troy chuckled as he watched Kate's cheek blush a pretty shade of pink.

"Thank _god."_ Mason groaned. "Troy _please_ talk her down. I'm finally getting the hang of this and I don't need her freaking out in my ear."

"I'm not freaking out!"

"Kate you were worried about not liking your fake name that you most definitely won't need to have."

Kate's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and Troy chuckled once more before setting his water bottle down to grip her shoulders. He waited until she looked him in the eye and smiled comfortingly. Kate smiled back timidly.

"Don't worry about singing okay Kate? I've heard your voice while you're singing in the shower; you have _nothing_ to worry about."

"Wait _what?"_ Mason snapped. Troy flinched but Kate grinned brightly and reached up to grab his wrists.

"Really? You think I'm a good singer?" She asked hopefully, ignoring her brother and his steadily growing glare. Troy glanced over at him and gulped but smiled weakly at Kate.

"You listen to her while she showers!?"

"You're one of the best Kate. Don't worry so much. You'll do great."

"Do you just stand outside the door like some creep and listen to her shower?!"

"Well now I don't feel so nervous. You'll come and watch my performance right Troy? I mean it's not anything huge and not too many people will actually be there but you'll come won't you?"

"Of course I will! I'm always going to support you."

"Troy Lucas, I swear to god if you don't answer-"

Troy flushed and released Kate's shoulders to shoot Mason a look. He was thoroughly embarrassed but Mason looked ready to shoot him.

" _No dude._ I _don't_ just go stand by the door and listen to her in the shower. Her voice carries and when I walk by I can sometimes hear her singing. You can hear it from your room too if you keep the door open."

Mason shot him a dirty look but otherwise said nothing. Kate stole his attention back by grasping one of his hands and squeezing it tightly in both of hers. Troy smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I'm so excited for tonight. All the money we get from the food stands or clothes shops will go to this charity. It helps builds homes and shelters for the people who don't have a warm place to sleep at night! I feel honored they want me to help them. I'm even planning on donating!"

"Of course you are." Troy said affectionately. "You're always doing stuff like that."

Kate blushed and released his hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Troy smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something to keep the bus on her face but Mason gagged loudly behind him. Kate rolled her eyes while Troy glanced back. Mason was still making gagging noises behind them as he watched them intently. Troy shook his head. Mrs. Green called them over for dinner and Mason easily abandoned them to rush to her side; Troy was practically drooling as he smelled the roast Mrs. Green had made. He glanced back at Kate apologetically.

"Sorry Kate but you know your brothers are going to eat all of that and I need to get there before they do!"

He was only able to see her smile before he was rushing towards the back door, going as far to shove Mason to the side when he got there.

0~0~0~0~0

 _Kate Green~ Mason Green~ Troy Lucas ~ Maya Cooper_

Kate rushed down the stairs as she heard her mother call her name for the fourth time. Vincent was right on her heels and easily slammed into her when she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She could hear his sigh of annoyance behind her as she lovingly paused to watch Mason and Troy talk through the window. Vincent gave her a gentle shove forward.

"Move it girl!" He demanded lightly. "Mom's making breakfast and my stomach is making the rumbles that only three plates of bacon can satisfy."

"You're disgusting." Kate laughed as she let him pass her. Vincent grinned and sped down the hall and into the kitchen. Kate stayed on the stairs and waited for Troy and Mason to finish talking. She wanted to see him when he walked in. Her dad walked down the hall, sipping from his cup of coffee. He smiled when he saw her; his smile morphed into a smirk when he saw who she was watching.

"You better move up about three steps so you can look like you were walking down the stairs." He advised mildly. Kate followed his instructions as he took another sip of his coffee. "Remember Kathryn, don't be cheap meat."

"I know Daddy."

Her father smiled in satisfaction before walking past her and into the living room to watch the Saturday morning news. Kate felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and instantly knew it was from Maya. Her guess was right when seconds later she saw Maya talking to Troy and Mason outside. All three of them began to walk towards the front door and Kate slowly began to place her foot on the step below her as Troy opened the door. She pretended to act surprised when Troy waved at her in greeting. Maya smiled at her almost teasingly while Mason rolled his eyes.

"Oh hey guys." Kate welcomed casually. She walked down the rest of the stairs and gave Maya a quick hug. "You guys ready for another one of Mom's big Saturday breakfasts?"

"Boy am I ever!" Troy grinned. "Why do you think I'm over here every Saturday?"

"Because you want an excuse to see me?" Kate teased, hoping she didn't sound too desperate. Troy smiled and shook his head.

"Why would I go out of my way to see you on a Saturday? That doesn't make sense." He asked confused and in a typical oblivious Troy manner. Kate felt herself fall back against Maya as the verbal blow physically wounded her. Mason sighed at her dramatics before gently leading Troy away before Kate could say anything. Once both boys were out of ear shot, Kate turned towards Maya and whined. Her best friend laughed and rubbed her back lovingly.

"I know." Maya cooed. "Let's go get bacon before Vince eats all of it. That should make you feel better."

Kate nodded and tried to shake off her mild rejection before entering the kitchen. Maya only left her side to give her mom a hug and Kate leaned against the wall as she took in the scene in front of her. Maya and her mom were talking quietly, small smiles on their faces while her brothers and Troy were excitedly piling food on their plates. Kate felt her dad wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"It's a nice feeling isn't it?" He asked quietly. "Seeing them all together? It makes my heart happy knowing I still have you three kids around to enjoy. Troy and Maya are a joy to have here too."

"You guys make my heart happy too." Kate agreed as she leaned over so her father could kiss her head. He gave her one last squeeze before approaching his wife. Maya waved her over and lifted a plate. Kate nodded and glanced over to see Vincent piling several strips of bacon on his plate.

"Vincent I swear to god if I get over there and there isn't any bacon left, I'm tackling you to the floor."

Vincent glanced down nervously at his plate and stopped chewing the piece of bacon in his mouth to stare at her worriedly. He gulped and smiled sheepishly before dashing past her and up the stairs.

"Gonna have to catch me first!"

Kate rolled her eyes and easily took the plate Maya offered her so she could get her own breakfast. Maya and Mason grabbed cups while her parents excused themselves to the living room. Normally they would all eat together at the table but she knew her parents had recently begun watching a Netflix show on Saturday mornings so the kids had the kitchen to themselves. Kate had just grabbed two pieces of toast when Troy nudged her playfully. Her heart did little flips in her chest as she turned to look at him. He offered her a few strips of bacon and she had to grip the counter with her free hand to stay upright when he smiled at her.

"Vince _did_ take all the bacon like he usually does so I grabbed some for you before he ran off."

Kate smiled before gently reaching over to grab the strips from his hand; she made sure to let her fingers linger a few seconds longer than normal. Troy didn't seem to notice and instead smiled brighter before turning back towards the table and sitting down next to Mason. Maya left the spot next to her and across from Troy open for her and Kate smiled to herself.

"You guys want to shoot the bows after breakfast?" Kate asked as she reached over for the syrup. Mason took a sip of his juice and nodded.

"Yeah, good idea. You need some practice."

Kate glared at him but chose to stay quiet. If Troy thought she needed extra help, he would stand behind her and guide her hands into the right position and she _loved_ having him that close. When her glare morphed into a blush, Mason's eyes narrowed but Maya gently kicked him under the table so he didn't say anything. Vincent calmly walked back into the kitchen with an empty plate and sat down next to Troy. He calmly grabbed a piece of Kate's toast and she rolled her eyes before grabbing the other slice. Her little brother grinned teasingly.

"Yeah Kate I swear someday you're gonna shoot somebody with that bow."

Kate rolled her eyes once more as her brothers and friends started to laugh at the idea. She chuckled herself before shaking her head.

"Yeah right! I'm a good shot! I'd never shoot anyone!"

Vincent scoffed loudly and Kate quickly stuffed another piece of bacon in his mouth as everyone burst into another round of laughter. Her cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much in one morning but Kate barely noticed. She laughed louder.

0~0~0~0~0

 _~Percy Jackson~_

 _*One year before the outbreak*_

Percy clapped his clammy hands together and rubbed them before reaching down to wipe them down on his pants leg. Rachel was hidden on the other side of the door, painting quietly as he tried to gather the courage to push through the doorway and talk to her. She was always excited to see him –his very best friend- but asking her out to dinner for the night is more nerve wracking then he expected. They were in their late twenties now; three more years and he'd be in his thirties! He shouldn't be this nervous but Rachel always had a way to make him freeze and clam up like he was currently doing now.

Percy remained frozen in place as he watched her. She looked so focused on the flower she was gently painting on the canvas; her tongue sticking out in concertation. He could hear Thalia's voice taunting him in his head.

 _If you want her, you need to go get her! Figure out what you want and go for it._

Right now he was pretty sure he wanted her, or at least he thought he did. Rachel always made him happy ever since they met back in high school and she was comfortable to be around. He was nervous of rejection but he was never nervous around her in any other circumstance; she almost made him feel safe.

Taking a breath, Percy finally pushed through the doorway and coughed lightly to get her attention. Rachel glanced up from her work to smile at him brightly.

"Hey stranger!" She called out happily. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah I've been busy with work. Kids are restless for winter break."

"Tell me about it. Practically all my art kids are making enough paper snowflakes to actually cover the ground."

"Funny."

Rachel smirked over at him before she dipped her brush in a lavender paint. She delicately trailed the soft color over the edge of one of her flower's pedals before giggling to herself.

"Oh you might find this interesting." She called out to him. He sat down in a chair behind her and watched her. "So earlier I was reading the paper and I read an article about this woman who just gave birth right? Well she was talking about her husband for most of it and she was talking about how they met in high school and basically that he was the light of her life. After ten years together, he still made her heart beat rapidly in her chest at the just sight of him and she could barely contain herself around him because he made her question everything she knew about herself. It's true love. It was a fairy tale love story."

"And why would _I_ find this interesting?" Percy questioned hesitantly. His mind was reeling. Did true love really feel that way? Rachel didn't make his heart beat rapidly in his chest at the sight of her or make him question anything. He knew who he was and Rachel hadn't made him want to change; he didn't think he needed to.

"I don't know Percy. Piper is one of your best friends right? And now your family? The couple in the newspaper reminded me of Piper and Jason is all. Isn't it sweet? Being so in love with someone like that, even after all of that time?"

"I mean its possible right?" Percy asked awkwardly. "We all have the potential to fall in love with someone. Sometimes we even find the one we're meant to be with as young as high school. It's not crazy or anything. Don't—um—don't you want anything like that?"

Rachel laughed; a sound normally so sweet, now making him frown as she shook her head and waved him off.

"Oh not me." She giggled. "I love the idea of love but I'm good without it. I'm fine on my own."

"You don't want anyone ever? You're just going to be single for the rest of your life?"

"I'm perfectly happy with the way my life is right now. I have my art, my students feel like my children and I have amazing best friends that are basically my family. What more could I want?"

"Don't you want your own children someday? Someone to come home to and love?"

Rachel laughed awkwardly and turned to face him with her eyebrows furrowed. She still held her paint brush.

"Geez Perce, calm down. I'm seriously happy with the way things are. I'm not the marrying type and I don't like the idea of childbirth." She gave him a small smile. "I'm guessing _you_ want something like that though right? The whole wife and kids thing."

"You mean a _family?_ Yeah, I want one."

"You already have a family."

"Yes and I love them very much but I want—I want a relationship like Piper and Jason or the woman in the newspaper. I want a love like theirs someday."

Rachel nodded and smiled at him easily as she spun back around. She begun working on her painting again and Percy felt his chest ache. She didn't see the world the same way he did; how could she be content being alone like that for the rest of her life? I mean he was happy _right now_ but he knew that wouldn't last forever. He wanted to build a life with someone and start something permanent; it looked like Rachel didn't feel the same.

"Well I wish you luck with that then." Rachel told him sincerely. "No one deserves it more then you Percy."

Percy nodded absentmindedly as he stood. As he waved goodbye and headed for the door, he wondered if love like that actually existed out there for him. He still cared about Rachel and he knew that crush was going to stick around for a while but was there someone out there waiting for him? Someone who wanted a forever kind of love and a family like he did?

Someone out there who made his heart race and his head spin; someone who would make him question himself and all of his decisions because they would now include her. A girl who could see him for who he really was and fight alongside him as they lived their lives together. A girl that would love his family as much as he did. He wanted someone that would care about him and his protect him as he whole heartedly returned the favor.

Percy sighed and headed for the parking lot.

Who knew if he would ever find anyone like that.

The chances of that were close to slim weren't they?

0~0~0~0~0

 _~Piper McLean (Grace)~_

 _*Two months before the outbreak*_

Piper smiled to herself as she adjusted her sweater and beanie. She could hear Jason playing with Alice down the stairs as he waited for her to finish getting ready. Percy and Thalia were going to babysit for them as they had a date night. Piper sighed in pure happiness; she couldn't remember the last time she and Jason had a date night; a romantic outing just the two of them. He had told her to dress warm for they would be outside and part of her couldn't help but feel confused for his choice in a date. He wouldn't tell her what exactly he had planned but what could he be planning that had them outside for several hours?

Piper gave herself one last glance in the mirror before walking out into the hall and down the stairs. She paused halfway through to watch as Percy and Jason roll on the floor in front of Alice. The small girl was grinning and signing something to them both happily while Thalia called out in fake distress. From what Piper could gather about their game, Alice was slaying two evil dragons so she could save Thalia the princess. The idea of Percy and Jason being anything evil like a dragon or Thalia as a damsel in distress made Piper giggle into her hand; those three would really do anything to make Alice happy.

At the sound of her laughter, Jason glanced up at the stairs and Piper felt her heart thumping in her ears as he lightly smiled at her; a fondness in his eyes she saw on their first date and every day since then. Thalia noticed her next and let out a teasing appreciative whistle. Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin before smiling at her and shooting her a thumbs up. Piper brushed some hair out of her eyes as she walked down the rest of the stairs to meet her husband. He smiled at her once more and held out her hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

Piper nodded and bent down to kiss her daughter. She released Jason's hand momentarily to speak with her child.

 ***Mommy and Daddy will be back after bedtime. Percy and Thalia will make sure you get to bed on time. Behave for Mommy?***

 ***I'll behave Mommy! You look pretty! Can you take me with you next time? So I can be pretty too?***

Jason smiled and bent down, beating her to the punch with their usual reply.

* **You, my little princess, are always pretty without even trying.***

Alice grinned brightly and flung herself at the both of them. Piper laughed into her hair and found herself squeezing Alice tighter as she nuzzled her. Alice gave them both a kiss before launching herself into Percy's arms so he could give her a piggy back ride around the house. Piper watched them with a smile until Thalia was shoving them both out the door. When they were outside, Thalia waved cheekily and slammed the door in their faces.

"Wow, kicked out of my own house. Never thought this would happen."

Jason chuckled and reached over to once again grab her hand. He opened their truck door for her and Piper barely had time to notice the pillows and blankets in the back. Jason silently pulled out of their driveway and down the road; only other houses were down this way. Piper glanced around in confusion; where was he taking her? When she asked him, he simply smiled and continued to drive them down the road. Eventually Piper gave up and just enjoyed the scenery. A few houses down from theirs, Jason pulled into someone's yard, helped her out of the car and began to lead her to a small forest. Piper tugged on his hand.

"I think this is private property. Can we be here?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, I cleared this with everyone. We're okay."

Piper nodded hesitantly and let him lead her through the trees. It wasn't long before they reached a clearing and Piper gasped at what she saw. Two large trees were wrapped in white lights, creating a soft glow. A small table was set up in the middle of the trees, two plates ready and a covered platter full of food ready to be served. Wine sat in an iced bucket, chilled and inviting and a boom box sat on a stump at her feet. Jason pressed play on the device a gentle melody floated through the air around them. Piper's eyes glistened with happy tears as she took in all the work he had to do.

"How—? You did all of this? F-for me?"

Jason took her other hand and squeezed them both lovingly. He brought her right hand up to kiss the back of her knuckles before grinning at her.

"Of course I did Pipes. We need a night together but I didn't want to be too far from Alice." He shrugged. "Mr. Clyde let me use this part of his property for the night and loaned me the extension cord for the lights. Percy helped me move the table while Thalia got the food. Alice even helped."

Piper raised her eyebrows in delighted surprise when Jason reached over to the table and pulled out a single rose and a piece of paper. She took the rose carefully and studied the drawing as her heart melted. Alice had drawn her family; a stick figure version of Piper and Jason on either side of a crudely drawn Alice. Percy and Thalia were on either side of them. Alice drew all the time but this picture really seemed special. Piper placed it against her chest to somehow memorize the image by heart.

"I love this—I love you." She told Jason quietly. Jason smiled at her warmly before cupping her cheeks in his big, callused hands and kissing her softly. Piper hummed against his lips as he pulled her closer.

"I love you." Jason repeated when they pulled away. So blown away by his gesture and the love she had for him, Piper checked the dinner they had waiting for them and decided it could wait a while. She could feel Jason's eyes on her as she set her rose and Alice's picture on the table. She wordlessly took his hand and took him to their truck where the bed was waiting for them with blankets and pillows already laid out for them. The stars began to twinkle above them.

Jason's eyes widened as she began to take off her jacket. She crawled into the truck bed and adjusted the pillows and blankets to make herself more comfortable. She beckoned Jason closer with a finger; he grinned but approached her slowly.

"Don't you want to eat first? Baby, I didn't drag you out here to fool around in the back of the truck. You're too classy for that."

"Jason I love you and this is too much sweetness to not reward you _right now._ Please come make love to me under the stars while that music plays. We have everything we need right here; I only ever need you."

Jason nodded and easily climbed onto the back of the truck. He hovered over her for a moment before he bent down to kiss her lovingly. Piper threaded her fingers through his blonde hair and Jason hummed against her lips.

"You'll all I'll ever need." He whispered against her lips. "I have always loved you; I'll never stop. You are my life Piper; my _world._ You and Alice mean so much to me."

Piper merely smiled at him once more before pulling him back against her.

0~0~0~0~0

 _~Thalia Grace~_

 _*Seven months before outbreak*_

Thalia rolled her eyes as the cashier gave her a one over and showed her his pearly whites. He let their fingers brush as he handed her the change and Thalia quickly tried to hurry up the rest of the transaction. She offered him an awkward smile before she was grabbing her bag and rushing towards the exit. She could hear him calling out after her but she ignored him and headed for her car.

When she was behind the wheel and the doors were locked, Thalia let out a long sigh. How did her life get to this point? She glanced over at her bag of groceries. She had items for Alice and food to help Piper prepare dinner. She was basically a second mom. Don't get her wrong; she _loved_ her family and loved spending time with them but lately she was feeling so… _domesticated._

Back in high school, everything was so much easier. She came and went as she pleased, partied every weekend and no one took anything seriously. It was all about fun. Now she's helping her older brother take care of his _family._ Jason had a _wife and daughter._ Percy was working constantly and any free time he did have, he either spent it with Alice or Rachel. There wasn't time for easy going, worry free fun. Now they were expected to be responsible.

Thalia sighed again and turned the radio up in her car. She heard people talk about their fun weekend plans full of concerts and parties and smiled ruefully. She was going to baby sit Alice this weekend while Jason and Piper have a night out with Piper's grandfather.

"This is stupid." Thalia decided. Sulking in her car wasn't going to fix anything and if she took a step back and looked at what she had; she wouldn't be feeling this way. She still had fun! It was just a different kind of fun; she wasn't seventeen anymore.

The map taped to her glovebox momentarily caught her attention. She always had dreams to freely travel the world; she yearned for adventure. Thalia pulled into Piper and Jason's driveway and stared at the map for another minute. Places like Thailand and Egypt were circled in red. Her dream of seeing the world was still active in her mind but now she found she didn't want to see those places by herself anymore; she wanted to bring her family with her, even if it meant dragging them behind her.

The front door opened and Alice's bright face poked through the opening. Piper was waiting for her; her smile mirroring her daughters. Thalia found herself smiling back as she climbed out of the car.

"Hello ladies!" She cheered. "Ready to party?"

"Are we ever!" Piper laughed. "First we make dinner then we're touring the art gallery Alice set up in the living room."

"Oh?"

When the door was shut behind her, Piper leaned over to whisper in Thalia's ear. Alice rushed ahead of them.

"She's been drawing all day. Jason helped her earlier today, taping the pictures to the living room wall so Alice could display them for us. She insisted we call it her art gallery."

"Neat." Thalia nodded. Piper smiled at her and for the next hour, they worked together to make dinner. Jason and Percy burst through the door a few minutes after they set the table and Thalia grinned when she noticed their flush faces. Jason looked okay but Percy was stumbling lightly. Piper placed her hands on her hips so Jason held out his hands pleadingly.

"It's Friday and I only had two beers."

Thalia had to bit her lip to hold in her snickers. Watching her brother plead his case to his wife; genuine fear in his eyes, was hilarious. Piper was tiny compared to him and he looked as if she could beat him to the ground. Thalia paused. Piper actually could beat Jason to the ground if she really wanted to. Piper nodded but turned her glare on Percy. Percy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to defend himself only to shrug.

"No, I'm pretty wasted but Jason drove so it's fine."

Piper rolled her eyes but when she turned around, Thalia saw the amused smile on her face. Thalia watched her family all settle down for dinner and found herself quietly studying each of them. When she was younger, she didn't see herself spending her evenings like this. Thalia thought she would be in a different country every weekend, not sitting in Jason's home and having a warm, home cooked meal. The line defining her sense of adventure was being blurred with every passing day.

When they were all done with dinner, Alice didn't even give them time to touch the dishes. She was desperately grabbing her father's hand and signing frantically for them to come and see her drawings. Piper ushered them all into the living room to appease her daughter. Thalia was grinning the second she saw all the pictures decorating the walls. Alice jumped in front of all of them and threw her hands out in a silent 'Ta da!'

 ***Wow Alice!*** Thalia signed. ***This looks amazing!***

Alice beamed at her and reached over to grab Percy's hand to show him the drawings that were closest to them. While Jason and Piper looked at the drawings closest to the kitchen, Thalia began to focus on the ones tapped to the center wall. Alice loved to draw the five of them together in different areas. Sometimes they had her pet giraffe with them; sometimes Sally would make an appearance but it was always the five of them. Most girls only draw themselves with their parents but Alice genuinely thought of them as her family so Thalia and Percy were always included in her drawings.

Thalia smiled as she saw a stick version of herself in different areas. The house, Alice's school, the moon. She even drew them in some type of rainbow, pony world. Thalia seemed to travel around the world in Alice's drawing. Maybe that could be enough for now.

Percy let out a loud wheeze that had Thalia spinning around. Piper and Jason both began to laugh when they saw Percy wrestling with Alice, trying to pull a drawing out of her hand. Thalia settled the problem when she pulled the drawing free and took a look at it. A stick figure version of Percy was completely red as he stood next to a stick version of Rachel. Thalia let out a loud laugh; even Alice knew what was up. She handed the picture to Piper and Jason and dove to the floor to help Alice keep Percy's shoulders pinned.

All thoughts of the world and its adventures vanished from her mind; for the moment, Thalia was right where she wanted to be.

0~0~0~0~0

 _~Jason Grace~_

 _*Five months before the outbreak*_

Jason reached into his pocket to find his keys and was pleasantly surprised to find Piper opening the door before he could find them. She smiled at him brightly before pulling him to her for a kiss. Letting himself get lost in the feeling of her, Jason pulled her closer and tangled his fingers in her hair. When they pulled away, he couldn't help but smile smugly when Piper blushed and gently reached up to wipe her lip.

"That was some hello kiss." Piper mumbled bashfully. Jason laughed and kissed her cheek as he passed her. Alice was watching TV in the living room, wrapped up in her soft blanket, her giraffe faithfully in her hand. Her small face was puffy and slightly pink from the fever. Jason lifted the bag he carried in his hand and moved in front of her so she could see he was home. Alice immediately launched off the couch and into his arms and Jason squeezed her tightly, only pausing to kiss her forehead.

 ***I don't feel good Daddy***

Jason kissed her head once more and set her back on the couch. She wanted to be closer to his face so she stayed standing and kept her hands on his shoulders. Jason set the bag down next to her.

 ***I know you don't Princess but Daddy brought some stuff that might make you feel better***

At the mention of presents, Alice's face lit up. Jason chuckled as he dug through the bag. Piper walked over to lean on the back of the couch. He handed her two cans of chicken soup and she immediately headed towards the kitchen to make it. While browsing the pharmacy, Jason thought of getting his daughter another stuffed animal but she was devoted to her giraffe and would almost see it as an insult. He settled for a bag of gummy worms and her favorite movie. Piper would scold him for the gummy worms but Alice made it very clear that you couldn't watch a movie without gummy worms.

Jason popped the princess movie into their DVD player and wrapped the blanket tighter around Alice when he noticed her shiver. Alice poked her hands out of the blanket to reach out for him and Jason found himself putty in her hands. He settled down next to her and Alice instantly cuddled into his side. As the movie started, Jason could hear Piper in the kitchen preparing the soup. Alice was warm at his side and he let his head rest on top of hers as he took in just how lucky he was to be here with two women who loved him.

Back in high school, Jason hadn't thought too far ahead; a man born to live in the moment. He did well in school so he could continue playing sports and being the start quarterback pretty much guaranteed he could have anyone he wanted as a friend or something more. Nothing had been taken too seriously and the girlfriends he did have knew they were a passing phase for him. He wasn't rude but he didn't want to settle down with a girl or get into anything serious.

That all changed the day he was introduced to Piper.

He had been sitting with his football buddies at lunch while Percy, Thalia and Piper sat across the room at their own table. Percy had been sketching, Thalia was online looking at tickets for trips she knew she could never take and Piper had been quietly reading. He only meant to go over and invite Percy to dinner –per his mother's request—and was knocked flat on his ass when he saw her. Her dark hair had been weaved into a beautiful braid cascading over her shoulders while her mesmerizing eyes scanned over the page. His tongue had been glued to the roof of his mouth; she had left him speechless. Thalia had spotted him and called him over and Jason found himself stumbling when Piper looked up to meet his eyes.

He had been hoping she would be as dazed with him as he was with hers. He envisioned her eyes widening at the sight of him, her mouth parting slightly in interest and a beautiful blush coating her cheeks but Piper merely glanced up at him then focused back on her book.

Jason remembered stumbling over his words as he tried to explain why he had ventured over. His eyes would continuality dart over to Piper but she was emerged in her book; she didn't look interested him or the conversation at all. She was a beautiful mystery and completely different from any girl he's had before.

It took a week of hounding Percy for information on her before he decided to ask her out.

It took four tries before he got the actual words out.

Then it took another six tries before she actually said yes.

He was in love before their first date.

Jason pulled Alice closer as Piper returned from the kitchen. Three bowls of soup sat delicately on the tray she carried. He couldn't count how often he had dreamt of this. A relationship with her, a family with her, a _life_ with her and he finally had it. Piper set the tray down on his lap and his girls chatted over the movie while they ate soup.

About ten minutes after eating, Alice had settled back down against his side and fell asleep. Piper cleaned up their dishes and came back to cuddle into his other side. Jason immediately wrapped his arm around her. Piper reached over him to brush hair away from Alice's face. She sighed blissfully and cuddled into his shoulder; her forehead touching his cheek.

"She's so perfect isn't she Jason?"

Her voice was smooth and sultry without trying. His heart thumbed in his chest with the same intensity it had on their first date. He would never stop loving this woman and knowing she loved him back, knowing she was his seemed surreal sometimes.

"I love you." Jason whispered into her hair. He could feel her smile as he shut his eyes. Piper leaned up to kiss his cheek, her lips lingering.

"You're just trying to get lucky."

Jason laughed quietly but shook his head. He opened his eyes to stare down at Alice. She was sleeping peacefully and would probably stay that way for a while. Her cheeks were flushed from the fever but she looked so beautiful. He could never see her as anything less than perfect.

"Maybe." Jason agreed jokingly. "But I do Piper. I was just thinking about how we met. You know back in high school?"

Piper laughed into his shoulder.

"Oh gods I remember that!" She giggled. "You looked like you had been hit by a truck when you came over to the table. Then you wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes to a date!"

"I was a man in love. What can I say?"

"You're ridiculous. You were a teenager Jason; you couldn't have known we would end up here."

"No I couldn't have known but I spent many nights wishing and praying we would." Jason kissed her forehead. "All these years together and you still don't understand how much I love you. You knocked me flat Piper just from the mere sight of you. Despite how many times you rejected me, I still got to know you and I can tell you honestly I was in love with you before our first date. I had no chance after you kissed me the first time."

Piper grew quiet. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Her fingertips brushed over Alice's arm.

"It makes my heart go crazy when you say stuff like that Jason. I don't know what to say when you tell me something so sweet."

"Just say you love me too and put me out of my misery."

Piper laughed quietly and shifted her head off his shoulder to give him a loving kiss. Her hands crept up to cup his cheeks and she pushed a little harder until he was opening his mouth for her. He could tell she wanted to take it further but Alice shifted in his arms and she quickly remembered where they were. When she pulled away, she slowly moved out of his grasp and stood up. She pulled Alice out his arms, wrapped her up in her blanket and grabbed her giraffe.

"I'm going to put Alice in her room. She'll sleep better."

"Okay."

Piper nodded, her cheeks beautifully flushed and started to head for the stairs. When she reached the first step, she turned and called out to him. Jason turned around on the couch to find her smiling at him.

"If you're still feeling lucky, I'd say your chances are a little better now."

Jason grinned and watched her head up the stairs with their daughter. He was seconds behind her.

0~0~0~0~0

 _Percy Jackson~ Thalia Grace ~ Jason Grace ~ Piper McLean~ Alice Grace_

Percy sighed as his mom began to mess with his tie for the fourth time in ten minutes. He smiled awkwardly before shifting away from her and adjusting it back to his liking. He glanced at the clock nervously as he waited for the doorbell to ring. Rachel was going to meet them at the gallery but Jason, Piper and Thalia agreed to stop by and pick him up. Percy ran a hand down his suit jacket as he looked at his mother. She was still crying mildly at the sight of him and Percy awkwardly reached up to rub the back of his neck.

"Awe Mom, can you stop the crying?" He asked desperately. "I'm just going to Rachel's art gallery! There's nothing worth crying over."

"But my baby boy just looks so handsome." She cooed lovingly, attempting to reach for his tie once more but Percy shot her a look and shifted back away from her. She cupped her hands together under her chin and smiled at her. "Rachel is going to be so impressed with you tonight. How could someone resist such a good looking man?"

Percy felt his face erupt in a bright blush and thanked the gods when the doorbell rang, saving him from having to reply. Piper grinned at him brightly when he opened the door and he easily slid out of the way to let her in. Piper smiled at him gratefully and adjusted Alice on her hip. She kissed his cheek as she passed him, Thalia and Jason coming in behind her. Percy could admit they all looked really good. Jason too, was wearing a nice suit and Thalia and Piper both had on modest dresses that made them both look beautiful. Piper smoothed a hand down her flat stomach after she handed Alice off to Percy's mom. Jason followed with an overnight bag that had Alice's name printed across it.

"Thank you so much for watching Alice tonight." Piper said gratefully. "Jason and I have been so busy lately that it'll be nice to get out and have some fun. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Oh it's my pleasure!" Sally told them kindly. She hugged Alice tightly and the little girl grinned happily at the attention. When she was placed on the ground, Alice zoomed off towards the kitchen to grab a cup from her special 'Alice drawer' Sally always encouraged Piper and Jason to use her as a babysitter and often spoiled Alice as a grandmother would, despite the fact that she was technically only an Aunt.

"You all look wonderful by the way." Sally complimented. "It makes me think of your senior prom!"

Jason and Piper shared similar smiles as Jason pulled her into his arms. They shared a small kiss as Thalia rolled her eyes next to Percy. Percy smiled awkwardly as Thalia rested her elbow on his shoulder.

"Yeah these two got frisky on the dance floor while poor Percy tried the whole night to ask Rachel to dance with him. Pretty sure you were only able to stutter out her name. You're lucky ol' Piper here took pity on ya and suggested dancing to Rachel for you."

Percy glared at his cousin angrily as his cheeks flushed once more. Piper smiled at him comfortingly while Jason poorly hid his chuckles behind his hand. Sally giggled lightly before attempting to look stern; she failed when her smile broke through but still placed her hands on her hips.

"Now Thalia, teasing your cousin isn't nice. You know he's shy around Rachel." She scolded mildly. Thalia only grinned. "Besides didn't you end up with a hang over the next morning from the spiked punch bowl? I have vivid memories of you half dead on my couch."

"Awe c'mon Aunt Sally; you didn't have to bring that up." Thalia whined mildly. "That wasn't one of my finer moments."

Sally grinned easily and Percy smiled to himself as he silently listened to his cousins and Mom interact with each other. They were all so close and he was so grateful. Even now in their late twenties, they still acted as if they were in high school. Alice came running back into the room at full speed and crashed into her father's legs. She held up a package of cookies pleadingly and waited patiently for him to open it for her. Jason smiled lovingly and crouched down to be at eye level with her.

 ***Now Alice, you know we don't eat sweets before dinner.***

Alice pouted momentarily before quickly spinning on her heel and heading towards Thalia. She held up the package once more, a hopeful smile on her face and Thalia easily reached down and opened the cookie pack for her. Alice smiled brightly in thanks and simply fell to her butt as she pulled out her first cookie. Jason and Piper both shared a laugh.

"I don't know why I even try." Jason shook his head with a smile. "She always finds a way to get what she wants."

"She's a princess." Percy shrugged. He reached down to ruffle Alice's head and she giggled up at him before offering him half of her cookie. He took it from her and they shared a smile as he took a small bite before handing it back to her. "She shares cookies too! What a sweetheart."

"That she is." Thalia agreed. "She's basically a mini Piper with dirty blonde hair."

Percy's watch timer beeped and he worriedly glanced at the clock. They had to leave now if they wanted to make it on time. Thalia clapped a hand on his shoulder and grinned.

"Alright that's our cue. C'mon my lovelies! I'm ready to get drunk and judge art."

Piper and Percy shared a look before laughing quietly. Thalia bent down so Alice could kiss her before heading straight towards the door. Jason sighed as he watched her go. Percy had already placed him on Thalia watch tonight, knowing she would honestly try and be ridiculous just to bring herself some entertainment. Jason kissed Alice's head, offered Sally a thankful smile and headed out after his sister. Percy kissed his mother's cheek as Piper said goodbye to her daughter then the two promptly switched and Percy bent down to be eye level with Alice.

 ***You'll have fun with my mom tonight.*** Percy signed to her with a smile. ***She has all kinds of snacks and fun food ready for you. She's a great cuddler too."**

 ***But you'll come back and play with me too right?*** Alice asked with a small pout. Percy felt his heart warm knowing how much she enjoyed spending time with him. Alice reached over to pull out her favorite book from her bag. A large cartoon giraffe was smiling back at him; an exact copy of the one she carried in her hand. ***You read it how I like! You'll come back and read it to me right?***

 ***Maybe not tonight but I promise soon.*** Percy smiled and leaned forward. ***I have to go now but can I get a kiss goodbye first?***

Alice leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck as she gave him a big sloppy kiss on the mouth. She pulled back with a giggle knowing exactly what she did and Percy smirked at her before tickling her sides. Thalia popped her head in from the doorway.

"Get used to it Percy. At the rate you're going, that's basically the only action you're gonna get."

Percy rolled his eyes and Piper offered Sally an awkward smile before they were both hurrying out the door after Thalia. The girls' heels clicked on the ground as they walked to the car. Percy opened the door for both of them and offered his hand to help them get in the car. Piper was the only one to take it. Once they were all seated in the car, Thalia clicked her tongue and leaned forward from the backseat.

"You know Perce, I like Rachel and all but I can see you with like a hot blonde or something. Do you want me to hook you up?"

"No _thank you."_

Thalia shrugged and Percy prayed she couldn't see his blush in the dark car. She glanced between Jason and Piper and pointed a finger at both of them.

"What about you two?" She asked with a large grin. "You guys gonna use tonight to make Baby Grace number two? Alice is gonna be with Aunt Sally _allll night long."_

"Oh Gods Thalia." Piper moaned embarrassed. Jason –who was mostly used to his sister and her personality- settled on ignoring her. Thalia grinned gleefully as she took in Piper's red cheeks and clapped.

"And this is me sober!" She cheered. "I'm excited for tonight!"

Thalia glanced at Percy once more and leaned forward again to grin cheekily.

"You know Percy; you could probably find some kind of genius blonde at this thing tonight. I'll be your wingman!"

He didn't know what it was about Thalia and her seeing him with a blonde but Percy chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"Yeah maybe at the end of the world okay Thalia? Until then I'm going to worry about whether or not we should have left you home."

0~0~0~0~0

 _~Nico di Angelo~_

 _*One year before the outbreak*_

Nico bit his lip as he waited patiently for his sister. He adjusted his positon in the booth and checked his watch before picking up a fry. As he was glancing down at his phone, someone slide into the seat across from him. When he glanced up, he saw Bianca grinning at him breathlessly. He teasingly tossed a fry at her; his worry vanishing instantly.

"Where have _you_ been missy?"

"Sorry handsome but you know how it goes. Up night partying and what not."

"…So what book was it?"

Bianca laughed and excitedly pulled out a large book out of her bag. As expected, she began to rant about the lovely find and how she just _couldn't_ put it down. Nico smiled to himself as he leaned into his hand and watched her. She was talking animatedly, her hands waving around as she told him about the plot and how the main character reminded her of him. _Gods,_ he couldn't imagine his life without his sister. She was _home._

"I love you. Just thought you should know."

Bianca paused in her ramblings and smiled at him softly. Her eyes warming as they stared back into his. She grabbed his hand momentarily to physically tell him the same before she scoffed playfully.

"You just want me to buy you more fries."

"Well you _were_ late."

Bianca laughed and got up out of the booth to order for herself. He grinned when he heard her place an extra order of fries. As he waited for her to return, he sipped his drink and glanced around the restaurant. Most people don't actually come in and sit in a McDonalds but he saw a mother and daughter eating together and a group of guys laughing in the corner.

Now as a general rule, Nico tried not to make his attraction too obvious. Even though people were more open to the idea now, it was still hard for others to accept him the way he was. Men were worse than women. Women just wanted to have him as a best friend because they thought he would give them good fashion advice –yeah _hello_ honey, he only ever wears black—but men would always look at him as if he was a pervert, trying to undress them with his eyes.

Nico had known since he was young that he was different. His father hadn't cared too much about either of his children but Nico knew the fact that he was in fact gay, did bother him. Bianca hadn't even batted an eye when he told her. He had cornered her in the laundry room when they were in high school. She had her back turned to him and that somehow made it easier.

" _H-hey Bianca?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I have to tell you something."_

" _Okay, shoot."_

" _I-I'm—I'm…gay."_

"… _Okay."_

" _No, I'm serious. I like men. I want to date men, not women."_

" _I know what you meant dork. Hey, do we have any more of that lavender soap?"_

When she had turned around to face him, he saw her smiling at him like she always did. She was always accepting of him and he didn't think he would have survived without her.

The group of guys that were in the corner laughed once more gaining his attention. They were being obnoxiously loud as they pounded on the table, all of them huddled together looking at the leader's phone. Nico rolled his eyes and went to take another sip of his drink when someone moved to stand over him. Nico glanced up, expecting to see Bianca but was pleasantly surprised to see a man smiling nervously at him. Nico gulped when his eyes locked with the strangers; _so blue._

"Hey, um I just wanted to say I like your shirt. Our Melting Pot right?"

Nico glanced down at his dark, band T-shirt and nodded. He tried to control his flirty tone.

"Yep. They're one of my favorites."

"Mine too! Did you hear their newest album?"

Nico nodded and the two fell into a quick conversation about their favorite songs and members. The stranger had pulled up a chair _right next to him_ and Nico gulped as he tried to ignore his wonderful musky scent. How did straight guys react when other guys were practically leaning right into them while they were talking?

"-don't you think so?"

Nico shook his head and felt a blush creep up his neck as he felt the stranger lean in closer, awaiting his answer. Nico nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice and the guy grinned. His insides turned to mush.

"Well, hey maybe we can exchange numbers? You know just to have another friend who likes the same band or whatever?"

Nico nodded again, his heart pounding in his ears. Was this real? As the guy put his number into his phone, Nico glanced over to see Bianca grinning at him slyly as she waited a distance away with her order. She had stayed away to let him talk with this guy; gods he loved his sister.

"I'm Justin by the way."

"N-Nico."

 _Justin_ smiled at him as he handed back his phone.

"Cool name!"

Just as Nico opened his mouth to joke and say he's had it forever, the group of guys in the corner came crashing into them. The leader threw his large arm over Justin's shoulder as they all laughed. Nico frowned when he saw Justin flushed embarrassed.

"Hey queer!" The leader sneered. Nico clenched his fists. Justin glanced to the floor and tried to escape from his grasp. "I see you're still at it? Did our little _talk_ not work before? You need to have another _talk?"_

The group laughed as Justin squirmed and Nico felt anger rush through him. He had been given plenty of _talks_ in high school.

"Hey back off."

The leader smirked and shoved Justin away from him as he stood up straighter to seem intimidating. Nico got up and came eye to eye with him. While he wasn't as muscular, Nico wasn't going to let this asshole talk like that to another human being.

"Standing up for your _boyfriend_ are you? Maybe you need a _talk_ too."

"No I think you're the one that needs the talk."

Everyone's heads snapped over to see Bianca tossing her bag of food towards Nico and stomping towards them. Nico barely caught the bag before his sister was grabbing the jackass by his shirt collar and pulling him closer. Her glare was scary enough to send chills down anyone's spine. Bianca could be one of the sweetest people on the planet but she was still her father's daughter and their dad was basically the ruler of the underworld so it was wise not to mess with them when they were angry.

Nico barely caught what the jerk had said.

"-girl like you stand up for a bunch of faggots?"

Bianca's eyes widened and suddenly she was reaching back and slamming her fist into the guy's face. Blood shot out of his nostrils as a loud crack was heard and everything seemed to freeze. A manager was heading their way, everyone was freaking out as the guy moaned and shouted ' _she browk my wose!"_

Bianca grabbed her bag of food and his hand and quickly tugged him outside and towards her car. He had taken a bus to their meeting sight and they both hurried to the doors.

"Why did you do that?" Nico hissed as Bianca started the car. They could see one of the guys bursting through the door looking for them.

"Because I wasn't gonna let some _bigot_ talk to you like that!"

"It wasn't a big deal Bianca!" Nico argued. It _was_ but he would never admit it. Bianca peeled out of the parking lot and they both breathed a sigh of relief. "There are _always_ going to be people who think that way."

"Well it's _wrong."_

Nico didn't know what to say and settled for sighing and leaning back in his seat. They drove in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Bianca glanced over at him.

"You should embrace it you know."

Nico looked over at her in confusion. Bianca smiled lightly.

"I know you're still uncomfortable about it and you still try to hide it but you should embrace who you are. I like you and I'm sure you'll find other people who do too. If you wear your sexuality on your chest like a badge of honor, you'll find people you know will always be there for you because you'll know they won't care."

When Nico remained silent, still processing what exactly his sister was telling him, Bianca laughed.

"Hey I'm just saying, if you like a guy's butt? You tell that guy straight up that he has a nice behind!"

"So you're telling me to be a hundred percent honest about when I'm looking at a guy's butt?"

"Heck yeah!" She giggled. "I mean don't say it to guys you know are going to give you trouble but if you find a decent person and you like his butt? Tell him."

"You're so weird!"

"…But you're still gonna do it right?"

Nico laughed, loud and full and he smiled over at his sister trying to mesmerize this moment together.

"I love you Bianca."

0~0~0~0~0

 _~Annabeth Chase~_

 _*One month before the outbreak*_

Annabeth struggled to juggle her overnight bag, the bag of food, her gifts for Bobby and Matthew and her keys as she knocked on the door with her foot. The music was loud enough to be heard even through the walls and Annabeth smiled when she heard her brother's excited shrieks as they ran around with their friends. Helen opened the door with a tired smile.

"Oh! Let me help with you those, sweetheart!"

Annabeth smiled thankfully as Helen grabbed two of the bags and ushered her inside. It was almost overwhelming, seeing all the ten year old boys running around, small toy guns in their hands. Helen chuckled next to her.

"You arrived just in time. The party is in full swing. We'll be having cake later."

"You want to give them _sugar?"_ Annabeth asked horrified. "These kids don't need any more fuel! They're running around like they're the energizer bunnies."

"Annabeth." Her father called out from the kitchen. "They're ten year old boys. They always have energy."

Annabeth laughed and set her presents down with the rest while she walked into the kitchen to hug her dad. He was warm and smelt musky; just like he did when she was younger. She could see other parents talking among themselves outside on the back porch –most of them young males—and idly wondered if the boys' party was another ploy of Helen's to set her up. She could hear Helen fussing behind her.

"Oh Annabeth, you have to meet Wesley's older brother Elliot! He's a lawyer for the firm downtown and from what I hear from his mother Jessica, _quite_ single."

She pulled away from her dad's hug and gave him a look. He smiled at her awkwardly, patted her back and mumbled something about cutting the cake. Annabeth held back a sigh. She cared about Helen, she could even go as far to say she loved her but Helen just didn't understand she was happy being single. Annabeth spun around to remind her of the fact and found Helen grinning brightly as she shoved a young man towards her.

"Elliot, this is my step daughter Annabeth. Remember the one I told you and your mother about a few days ago? She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Even more then you described." Elliot agreed, taking Annabeth's hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it. Annabeth held back an eye roll as Helen shot her a large thumbs up and disappeared back outside. Elliot immediately dropped her hand and offered her an awkward smile.

"Sorry about that. Mom has been on my back lately about settling down and I figured if I played along for today, she would stop."

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Totally understand. Clearly my step mother is the same way. The hand kiss was a nice touch."

Elliot smiled. His phone rang loudly, breaking up their small moment. He held up a finger and Annabeth waved him off. She was once again alone and found herself debating whether to go out to the back porch with the adults or hang out with the ten year olds. When she saw Helen and Elliot's mother Jessica talking animatedly, she headed towards the living room.

Bobby and Matthew were shouting as they fired their laser guns at their friends. They seemed to be separated into teams, using couch pillows as walls and shields. Annabeth smiled despite herself until she found three ten years olds jumping out and 'shooting' her in the chest. Annabeth held her hands up defensively before falling to the floor in defeat. Bobby and Matthew called a time out to stand over her.

"C'mon Annabeth!" Matthew whined. "You can't die the first round!"

"Yeah!" Bobby agreed. He handed her a gun. "You can be on our team!"

Annabeth smiled and grabbed the toy gun from his hand. Now armed and dangerous, Annabeth flung herself across the carpet and on the other side of the couch. Bobby and Matthew restarted the game and Annabeth found herself shooting at ten year olds for the next hour with laser guns.

When the parents wandered back in, they found her standing on top of a pillow fort in victory while the rest of her teammates cheered below her. Helen face palmed before her giggles broke through and her dad couldn't stop smiling as he watched her. They all brought them into the kitchen for cake. Annabeth hung back as everyone sang to her brothers but leaned in closer to watch them blow out the candles.

Everything seemed to settle down after that. All the kids sat down and enjoyed their cake. The parents watched with amused smiles as Bobby and Matthew opened their presents; they especially liked the toy robots Annabeth had gotten them and when the sky got dark, the parents left, only leaving behind a few boys to spend the night.

Annabeth sat in the living room with her dad and Helen, gently sipping from a glass of wine while the boys played upstairs.

"It's so nice of you to come and spend the weekend with us." Helen told her. "The boys just love seeing you. We've all missed you."

"Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been around too much in the past couple of months." Annabeth apologized softly. "Work's been keeping me busy."

"You're the best at what you do though." Fredrick chimed in. He smiled at her proudly. "You're just like your mother; she would be proud."

Annabeth smiled and took another sip of her wine. There was a crash upstairs and she bit her lip to hold in her laughter when Helen scowled.

"Those boys I _swear…"_ She mumbled heatedly as she headed towards the stairs. Fredrick sighed and stood up to follow her, pausing only to kiss Annabeth on the forehead.

"I should go play good cop." He decided. "When I come back down, we'll watch a movie okay?"

Annabeth nodded and watched him head upstairs after his wife. She only sat alone for about three minutes before Bobby and Matthew were creeping downstairs and to her side. As usual, they both took a side and cuddled under both her arms. Annabeth smiled to herself and adjusted her grip on the both of them.

"Have a good birthday?" She asked quietly. They both nodded.

"It was one of the best." Bobby told her happily.

"Yeah the best!" Matthew agreed. He frowned lightly. "But Mommy got mad at us because we knocked a lap over. It's not our fault the enemy had the princess hidden behind the light!"

"I'm sure it wasn't." Annabeth agreed with a nod. "But you guys could have gotten hurt so try to be more careful while you're playing okay?"

Both boys nodded and continued to cuddle into her sides. Just as she was about to usher them both back upstairs with their friends, Bobby lifted his head off his shoulder.

"Wanna know what we wished for?" He whispered. Annabeth glanced down at him.

"Mommy said if we tell it won't come true but you can keep a secret can't you Annabeth?" Matthew asked quietly. Noticing their serious expressions, Annabeth nodded and waited for them to tell her. Bobby hugged her tightly.

"We wished you would move back in."

"Yeah. We never see you anymore! And Mommy said when you get a husband; you'll be too busy being a mommy to see us as much!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but squeezed her little brothers, touched by their wish. Guilt flooded through her and she made a silent vow to come by more often. She kissed both of their heads.

"Look guys, I know I'm busy a lot because of work but I promise I'll start coming by more often. I'm going to be here for the weekend so we'll have plenty of time to hang out together."

"What about when you're a mommy?" Matthew asked sadly. Annabeth shivered at the idea.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon okay? Seriously, you guys are my number one boys. I don't have too much room for anyone else right now."

"So you'll come over more?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"And hang out with us?" Matthew added.

Annabeth laughed and nodded. Both boys smiled and hugged her tightly. She kissed both their cheeks, despite their protests and ushered them back upstairs. She took another sip of her wine and let her eyes wander to the stairs.

She would come and see them more often. She had put her family behind her work and no amount of success or money was worth that. Bobby and Matthew meant a lot to her despite the fact they were only half siblings and more often than not she found herself missing Helen and her dad. It was hard to watch him be happy with someone that wasn't her mother but Helen was a wonderful mom and genuinely cared about all of them. They were her family in every sense of the world and nothing was more important than them.

0~0~0~0~0

 _*One week before the outbreak*_

Several different families were crowded around their televisions as they watched the news report. A busty blonde woman stared back at them, a warning flashing across the screen.

" _-several counts across the nation. The military has quarantined several countries as the disease spreads. They haven't released an official statement but they recommend staying indoors and taking extra precautions to fight off infections. More to come as the story develops."_

They showed clips of the monsters roaming small towns and bodies littering the streets before being placed in body bags. They showed pictures of hospitals being overrun with sick people and the military gates being placed in quarantine areas.

Families huddled together in fear and worry. Mothers held their children tight and fathers prepared weapons and ammo. Loved ones reached out to one another and friends gathered together as if it would be their last time.

In the mist of all the panic and fear, Annabeth Chase polished her crossbow and carved her arrows.

Percy Jackson gathered knives while Thalia Grace collected guns.

Jason Grace began to horde food while Piper McLean-Grace gathered everything they would need to keep their daughter Alice safe.

Nico di Angelo sharpened his katana.

Kate Green and Troy Lucas gathered arrows for their bows.

Mason Green began to collect supplies for the rest of his family.

Maya Cooper began to secretly stash everything she needed at the Green Home.

All of them prepared for the threat separately, not knowing exactly what was ahead of them. If they had known, they still wouldn't have been ready for it.

None of them knew that in a matter of months, their lives would change forever.

* * *

 **Geez that was sooo long. Props to those who read all of them.**

 **So couple things I want to address.**

 **~I put little gags in the group snippets. Like Kate mentioning she would never shoot anyone with a bow though she later shoots Annabeth. Or how Thalia tries to set Percy up with a hot blonde and he tells her "maybe at the end of the world"? Just small things like that to kind of foreshadow some of the events in Saudade.**

 **~Kate's birthday is based off my own. We always release lanterns into the sky on my birthday while I See The Light plays in the background. On my 16th birthday, my best friend at the time even brought a boat out, stuck it in the yard, we got in it and released lanterns from the boat. It was awesome and one of my favorite memories.**

 **~During the events of Piper's POV, that's when she became pregnant with Penelope Ann. So she did become pregnant before the outbreak.**

 **~I never mentioned what happened to Bianca but she was killed before the outbreak started. I just wanted to show her and Nico happy together instead of writing about him losing her. In case you didn't catch it, she was the one to encourage him to tell others when he liked their butts. Clearly he remembered her words as he always tells Percy he likes his butt.**

 **~I started this wayyy before we decided to make Mayo a thing. I wrote them out with a romantic undertone and found I really like them so this only helped the Mayo ship sail :3**

 **Now this was just a fun little thing to show you guys how much I appreciate you guys and your reviews.**

 **I have something else in store for you guys if we end up getting 1000 reviews on Saudade. We're almost there with almost 800 reviews! I think we can do it.**

 **Be sure to review on both this story and Saudade to let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Katie**


End file.
